


Eu sei que é tarde demais...

by Nymus



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bad Decisions, M/M, One Shot Collection, gdyb - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymus/pseuds/Nymus
Summary: Entender o fim era melhor do que senti-lo sem qualquer significado. JiYong entendia agora que observava o homem que ele tanto amou ficar com outra pessoa.





	1. JiYong

**Author's Note:**

> É uma série de ones, como elas se encerram nelas mesmas, eu vou colocar história finalizada, mas pode ser que venha a acrescentar mais no futuro.  
> Eu não escrevo cannon relacionado a esposas/namoradas reais. A garota aqui não tem nome e vai continuar assim.
> 
> Essa fanfic também está postada no SocialSpirit e no Wattpad.

  
**Why don’t you stay right here with me?**  
Stay here by my side  
Here for you  
BigBang **\- Stay**

O mundo se resumia aquele momento. O fim. As lágrimas molhavam o rosto do homem que observava o casal sem conseguir manifestar mais nada do que aquele momento de dor. Uma dor profunda, como pensou que jamais sentiria. Aquele era o sofrimento que cantavam nas músicas, que ele cantava nas músicas. Nunca pensou que teria sua vez nesse mundo e agora que chegou o instante que pertencia a ele, queria apenas que tudo acabasse.

Nem sempre Kwon JiYong fora o tipo que chorava em casamentos. Ele não chorava. Suas lágrimas poderiam ser confundidas como as de alguém feliz por uma união tão especial, afinal, ele ficou conhecido como o cupido por ter unido aquelas pessoas. Tudo o que conseguia sentir era o fim impresso na sua frente e a dor que parecia esmagar seu coração.

Sentou, incapaz de continuar olhando. O casamento de Dong YoungBae e sua noiva podia ser considerado o evento do ano. Tudo estava do jeito que tinha que ser: a decoração floral sofisticada, a comida refinada, a alegria de todos. Era o tipo de festa que ficaria marcada na memória de todos os presentes. Nem mesmo JiYong conseguiria apontar uma falha, a não ser a que dizia que aquilo tudo nem deveria estar acontecendo.

Ele quis ficar feliz, mas era um egoísta fodido e não conseguia permitir a entrada do sentimento. A propósito, não havia felicidade alguma.

Novamente, nem sempre ele se encontrava daquele jeito: egoísta e infeliz. Não, na verdade, ele tinha sido muito feliz antes e até mesmo com a presença dela. Tudo começou muitos anos atrás, o Big Bang não havia debutado ainda, não tinham certeza se realmente conseguiriam. Foi numa noite de chuva, com a masturbação servindo para aliviar o stress. A forma como aconteceu foi natural, duas pessoas juntas buscando prazer, a oferta de ajuda e o avanço que se seguiu depois disso.

Primeiro a aproximação, as roupas que deixaram de ficar entre eles, o beijo atrapalhado, o beijo quente, o pedido para os toques, os lábios colados na pele, as mãos que exploravam os corpos, a curiosidade sobre partes eróticas, a oferta para ser preenchido, o sexo que ocorria sem nenhuma fala. Gradualmente as coisas aconteceram. Eles não falavam sobre isso, não queriam nomear o que acontecia. Apenas deixaram que acontecesse. Nessa época, não havia qualquer julgamento a respeito.

JiYong achava YoungBae terrivelmente sexy e não conseguia ficar longe do amigo por muito tempo. Ambos se procuravam com certa frequência, trocavam olhares ansiosos e já sabiam o que queriam. Algumas vezes faziam sexo do lado da porta de entrada da casa tamanha a pressa e sabiam que saliva resolveria o tesão imediato pela penetração. Outras vezes, ficavam na cama durante muito tempo, entendendo que se um deles pisasse no chão, o que quer que fosse aqueles encontros, terminaria por aquela noite.

As regras eram bastante claras, mas nunca foram pronunciadas. Eles entendiam o que estavam fazendo e para que continuassem fazendo, nenhuma palavra sobre poderia ser dita. No começo era incômodo aquele silêncio, depois ele tornou-se tão necessário e pesado que ameaçava sufocá-los. Então, as palavras vieram.

O primeiro a quebrar o silêncio foi JiYong. Lembrava do dia com muitos detalhes, a gravação do MV, o beijo atrevido trocado no camarim, a carona para casa. “Você não quer entrar?” perguntou dentro do carro. Ele não foi trabalhar com o seu automóvel para ter essa desculpa com YoungBae, sabia que o amigo se ofereceria para levá-lo. “Vamos gravar amanhã cedo” foi a resposta. “Eu preciso que você entre” pediu, com a voz trêmula. Notou a expressão confusa de YoungBae, mas como uma alma gentil que era, ele concordou. Assim que entraram no apartamento escuro, JiYong atirou-se nos braços dele e foi recebido com um abraço forte e seguro. Uma boca procurou a outra, os gemidos tomaram o ar, foram trombando em tudo enquanto tentavam seguir em direção ao quarto sem descolar um do outro. O sexo foi tão duro e bom que JiYong achava que iria se desmanchar. O amigo estava exausto e ficou deitado a seu lado, pegando fôlego. “Putaquepariu… Eu acho que amo você” JiYong disse, buscando a mão de YoungBae para levá-la aos lábios e beijar os dedos. Não houve resposta e estava tudo bem ser assim.

As palavras não quebraram nada entre eles. Na verdade, o medo inicial de escutar alguma coisa um do outro que não fossem gemidos e suspiros provou-se sem sentido. As palavras eram como promessas e elas ficavam cada vez mais intensas. Quando vieram, pela boca de ambos, entenderam que o que tinham era muito mais do que imaginavam ter.

_Você me deixa louco. Eu senti sua falta. Vem, eu preciso de você agora. Você me enche de tesão quando faz isso. Meu deus, eu quero mais forte. Acho que amo você. Apenas não ame, está tudo bem assim._

JiYong olhou para o casal que dançando a primeira valsa de casados despertava os piores sentimentos dentro de seu peito. As lembranças tinham apaziguado sua dor, agora era hora de sofrer por ter escolhido aquela mulher. Sabia dos gostos de YoungBae, se esforçou para isso porque acreditava que isso demonstraria seu amor. Quando viu a atriz no Japão, sabia que o amigo ia gostar dela. A predileção de YoungBae por certas mulheres não incomodava JiYong, desde cedo ele sabia que não havia como disputar com uma mulher. No entanto, ele não achou que ao apresentar a atriz e sugerir que ela fosse gravar o MV solo de YoungBae que o amigo ficaria caidinho por ela.

_Foi por sua decisão e de mais ninguém que tudo acabou. Sabe lidar com isso?_

Enquanto JiYong fingia ter algo com outras mulheres, ele tentava de fato ter algo com elas. Entendeu logo que com os estímulos corretos ele poderia foder com qualquer mulher mesmo que isso não lhe desse tanto prazer. Fingir ser hétero era um apelo necessário numa sociedade que marginalizava gays, não havia nada de normal sobre ser hétero uma vez que ele não era um totalmente e sabia que não havia nada de errado com ele por ter outras preferências. Essa cobrança opressora seria também determinante para o fim daquele relacionamento de anos. YoungBae não respondia da mesma forma a pressão, ele até mesmo se condenava dado as regras da sua fé.

A primeira vez que a mulher apareceu no momento deles foi numa outra noite de chuva. Caia o mundo do lado de fora do apartamento, com direito a raios e trovões, a água que batia com força nos vidros. Os dois homens estavam se agarrando com força, arrancando as roupas e seguindo para o quarto. Nada fora do que normalmente faziam. Naquela noite, JiYong estava disposto a cavalgar o amigo porque notava que só assim poderia ficar satisfeito. Fizera todos os arranjos em seu corpo, deixando tudo preparado para que não demorasse com lubrificantes. YoungBae adorava quando JiYong o empurrava na cama e subia em cima dele totalmente dominador. Adorava todos os movimentos e as expressões que o mais velho fazia. Tudo estava indo conforme o combinado, até o celular tocar. Na tela surgiu uma foto dela e JiYong apenas observou ficando extremamente irritado e ciumento. Não no momento deles. Para se vingar, ele se moveu mais forte e mais rápido só para que acabasse logo. YoungBae protestou, ele parecia alheio ao fato que seu celular estava tocando. Quando acabou, JiYong ficou sentado na cama, apanhou o maço de cigarros na cômoda e olhou furioso para o amigo ainda deitado na cama, relaxado após o sexo maravilhoso. “Trate de desligar seu celular da próxima vez” falou, irritado. “Ah, me desculpe… Ela deve estar me ligando para falar que chegou bem”. É, foda-se ela, JiYong pensou.

Aquela primeira intervenção deu sequência a muitas outras. JiYong não conseguia lidar mais com a presença não-física da atriz entre eles. Tudo bem YoungBae namorar ela, o mais velho sabia bem os limites, mas ele não a tolerava quando não tinha espaço para a presença dela.

YoungBae ficava cansado das implicações. “Já disse para você não me amar, não é mais simples?” argumentava, irritado “por que está estragando tudo com esse sentimentos?”. Como acontecia em qualquer relação que uma das partes ficava enlouquecida, ele foi se afastando. A namorada tomava mais o seu tempo, todos gostavam dela, ele se sentia um bom homem ao lado dela. Fatores simples e poderosos. YoungBae não precisava de muito para ficar satisfeito e era estranho que ele quisesse manter as coisas afastadas, JiYong ocupava muito espaço em sua vida, nunca foi um problema, mas agora… Agora era.

JiYong notou que o amigo não o procurava mais como antes e quando ia procurá-lo, escutava desculpas ruins ou a mesma desculpa “hoje não, vou ficar com ela”. Com o tempo, ele entendeu que não podia ganhar. Fechou-se em sua dor surda e quis aliviar o peso que sentia. Ao contrário do amado, o líder do BigBang não poderia buscar consolo em uma mulher. Conheceu outros homens e dormiu com eles. Todos diferentes entre si enquanto buscava algo que pudesse deixá-lo feliz. O sexo era mediano quando não ruim, sexo de primeira e única vez. Sua busca era quase desesperadora, mas ninguém poderia lhe dar o que YoungBae lhe dava.

Para piorar, YoungBae lhe parecia reluzente e feliz enquanto JiYong passava os dias pensando no que poderiam estar fazendo juntos. Seus pensamentos o torturavam mais do que a não existência daquelas lembranças e planejamentos para coisas que nunca aconteceriam.

As letras de músicas tristes fluíram com perfeição nesse período sombrio. Ele as escrevia, jogava o papel para o lado e escrevia outra, depois outra e depois outra. A dor daquela época era suportável, nem podia ser comparada com a que sentia agora. Vê-los dançando pelo salão, sorrindo um para o outro, entregues ao mundo particular dos amantes. O ciúme se transformou em ódio e pesou no coração como chumbo.

Houve um momento que JiYong acreditou que tudo voltaria como antes. Foi o momento que YoungBae descobriu que ele estava com outro homem. Nunca tinha visto o amigo furioso daquele jeito, não a ponto de vê-lo chutar a porta de um quarto e entrar no aposento pegando JiYong e um desconhecido na cama. YoungBae jogou as roupas do homem na cara dele e o mandou sair. Pelo susto e cena sem graça era justamente o que o terceiro homem queria fazer, fugir. “Eu vou perguntar só uma vez… Quantos outros foram?” YoungBae perguntou, se aproximando da cama onde JiYong ainda estava, espantado por ter sido pego no flagra. “Muitos outros” respondeu. Os olhos afilados do amigo desceram por seu corpo e era palpável sua fúria, como uma nuvem de tempestade em torno dele. “Seu filho da puta” disse e avançou sobre ele apenas para pegar o líder pelo braço e puxá-lo da cama. O movimento bruto terminava com JiYong sendo empurrado para o box e o amigo do lado de fora, apontando para o corpo nu “trate de tirar o cheiro desse homem do seu corpo”. O chuveiro foi ligado e ele tomou banho, não sozinho por muito tempo, logo o outro cantor já tinha se livrado das roupas e entrado no espaço estreito para tomar o corpo que lhe pertencia.

Durante aquela semana, tudo voltou como era. Todos os dias eles estavam juntos, compartilhando a cama e trocando carinhos inocentes. JiYong acreditou de verdade que daria certo agora. Não podia estar mais enganado. A proximidade deixava os olhos de YoungBae carregados de culpa e depois daquela semana intensa, o cantor voltou a se afastar como fizera antes. JiYong pediu para que essa tortura de ficar sem o amante terminasse, mas não havia o que ser discutido “não posso mais fazer isso” YoungBae disse com a voz tão pesada pela culpa e pelo arrependimento.

Durante a semana seguinte, JiYong ficou enfurnado em sua casa, em sua cama, embaixo do seu edredom e deixou que a vida acontecesse na feliz Seuls enquanto lamentava que não acontecia para ele. Foi Choi SeungHyun que o tirou do apartamento, quase o arrastando pela rua. “Eu não sei o que aconteceu a você, mas precisamos de você… Será que podemos contar com sua presença?” o mais velho do grupo pediu, ele não era bom em perguntar o que havia de errado - mesmo que parecesse claro o que estava errado, então apelava para o narcisismo de JiYong. Pela quantidade potes de sorvete espalhados vazios pela casa, os lenços amassados e as garrafas de diversas bebidas alcoólicas, era bem evidente que o líder estava sofrendo de amor e SeungHyun não era bom em falar dessas coisas.

Voltar ao trabalho era mergulhar nele. Se ficasse muito tempo ocupado, ele não pensaria. E SeungHyun estava certo, precisavam dele. O BigBang não era nada sem ele. Foi assim que durante os outros meses ele conseguiu lidar com a ideia de ver YoungBae e entender que não possuiria aquele corpo a noite. Pelo visto o outro homem estava se esforçando também, mas ele era uma maldita alma caridosa e sempre trazia os cafés que JiYong queria quando notava o líder trabalhando obsessivamente. Não era uma volta, era apenas um carinho e JiYong se prendeu a isso como se fosse sua tábua de salvação.

“Vou me casar” YoungBae informou a todos os membros do BigBang num restaurante. Não olhou diretamente para JiYong, mas achou que aquela maneira era a mais acertada. Não estava disposto a aturar o líder falando em sua orelha que não. Contudo, ele realmente ficou surpreso quando JiYong não se manifestou contrário. “Talvez seja melhor… Você sabe, você e ela…” JiYong murmurou naquela noite. “É a sua bênção?” perguntou, quase que horrorizado por uma atitude tão passiva. O líder não respondeu, ele não falou nada pelo restante da noite. Foi comentado que ele ficou tão surpreso e desesperado em como isso prejudicaria o grupo que não conseguiu se manifestar positivamente. Aquela desculpa funcionava.

Ficaram dias sem se falar. JiYong não queria saber mais sobre aquela decisão, YoungBae não queria mais continuar com aquilo. Ele descobriu que JiYong estava com outros caras e apesar disso o transtornar, das demais vezes ele usava a noiva como uma forma de livrar-se do ciúme. A garota gostava da maneira bruta também e eles ficavam bem ao final do sexo quase selvagem.

“Nunca daria certo… Nós dois… Você sabe disso não é?” perguntou certa vez quando encontrou com JiYong sozinho na YGE. “Nem tentamos” JiYong respondeu. “É, porque você sabe que odeio gastar energia em coisas inúteis” respondeu, deixou o café intocado na mesa e saiu.

 _Coisas inúteis._ Nunca passou pela cabeça de JiYong que YoungBae pudesse estar pensando isso. Tantos anos de relacionamento definidos com uma expressão violenta e ofensiva.  _Obrigado pela parte que me toca._

Então, por que você veio no casamento? Seria pior se não tivesse vindo, as pessoas iam comentar. Sei, sei.

Uma semana antes do casamento, JiYong irrompeu porta adentro da casa de YoungBae, perturbado demais para pensar com clareza. Empurrou o homem na parede e o beijou como costumava fazer no passado. Depois de tanto tempo, o gosto de YoungBae lhe parecia ainda melhor. Não foi afastado, na verdade, foi apertado no abraço forte e beijado como se nunca tivessem ficado separados. Então, acabou. Youngbae o afastou e respirou fundo, corado e com os olhos cheios de desejo. “Por favor, não… Ela está em casa” implorou. “Ótimo, vamos contar a ela sobre nós” JiYong respondeu e ia entrar na casa quando YoungBae o segurou com força pelo braço. “Não, não faz isso… Por favor” pediu com uma voz sofrida. JiYong o encarou, tremendo. “E quanto a mim? E quanto a nós?” fez a última pergunta com uma voz muito baixa, com medo de saber a resposta. “Nunca existiu e você sabe disso” falou e o soltou quando entendeu que JiYong não iria mais conseguir fazer o que quer que fosse porque foi atingido pela verdade. “É sério?” e a resposta foi um aceno de cabeça. Ele encarou Dong YoungBae com os olhos turvos pelas lágrimas e quando ouviu os passos dela se aproximando, ele limpou as lágrimas com raiva e saiu da casa com a mesma violência que entrou.

E tudo levava ao lugar presente. A valsa acabou e JiYong desviou os olhos novamente. Sabe o cara do MV de YoungBae, de Wedding Dress? Era ele. A ironia ainda o mataria, JiYong pensou.

Ao cumprimentar os noivos, apenas viu YoungBae mover os lábios para um “seja rápido” quando JiYong o abraçou para cumprimentá-lo. O abraço durou muito mais do que deveria e ela riu, tocando nos ombros de JiYong e falando alguma gracinha. Ele se afastou, a abraçou com rapidez e foi embora. Não conseguia ficar nem mais um minuto ali. Da porta, ele olhou para YoungBae e notou seu sorriso e como parecia feliz.  _É, foda-se você também por ter feito isso comigo._

YoungBae moveu os olhos e o encarou. O sorriso sumiu e deu lugar aquela expressão séria e preocupada. JiYong sentiu o coração bater de forma tão dura que quebraria seus ossos se continuasse naquele ritmo. Fez uma mesura e virou indo embora em definitivo, entendendo que o fim era o fim. Até mesmo eles deveriam ter um mesmo com tanto potencial. 

O fim era o fim e nada mais. Daquela vez, sem esperanças. Que ele fosse feliz porque JiYong ia tentar com todas as forças tentar parecer feliz.


	2. YoungBae

**The chemicals between us  
The walls that lie between us  
Then lying in this bed  
The chemicals displaced  
There is no lonelier face  
Than lying in this bed**  
Bush -  **The Chemicals Between Us**

Fazia alguns meses e a contagem continuava. Dong YoungBae sabia bem o que viria se a contagem não cessasse: a loucura. Cedo ou tarde isso aconteceria. Não havia meios termos ou talvez. Era certo que isso sucederia. 

Acomodado numa espreguiçadeira do hotel em Jeju - para onde costumava fugir quando notava que nada mais parecia importante -, ele olhava a imensa piscina sem realmente ver a beleza da água limpa ou o biquíni sexy que sua esposa exibia. Se estivesse prestando atenção, veria que os rapazes do outro lado da borda, próximos ao bar, estavam fitando a esposa como se estivesse nua. Um insulto a qualquer mulher cujo propósito não fosse ser alvo de tais olhares.

Os pensamentos dele estavam nos acontecimentos dos dias anteriores e que o obrigaram a fugir para a ilha paradisíaca. Nem sempre YoungBae era um marido terrível e descuidado, de fato, ele não era. A esposa não podia reclamar da falta de atenção ou dos presentes caprichados, não podia falar sobre a companhia perfeita, os hábitos regulares e seguros, nem muito menos, queixar-se do sexo. Ela não tinha o que falar mal do marido e isso a incomodaria assim que percebesse que casamentos não podiam ser tão certinhos e sem problemas. Por enquanto, ainda viviam e agiam como recém-casados e para ambos estavam bom dessa maneira.

O casamento rendeu a YoungBae as férias que ele desejava e o motivo ideal para ficar longe de Kwon JiYong. Ainda carregava dentro de si a memória do olhar de sofrimento do outro homem na festa do  casamento e como apenas aquele olhar era poderoso o suficiente para quebrar qualquer convicção que o cantor pudesse bradar aos sete ventos como verdade. Alguém havia lhe dito que as coisas que causavam arrependimento não se tratavam de grandes feitos e sim de momentos tão curtos e efémeros que pesariam para o resto de sua vida. Tudo o que ele preparou como forma de argumentar sua decisão de não estar com quem queria não passava de bobagem, mas ele era um homem de palavra e manteve o acordo que firmou com a mulher que não amava. Suas justificativas incluíam a sociedade e a religião, no entanto, bastou um único olhar e o “que se dane tudo isso” formou-se automaticamente.  _Eu te amo_  veio a sua mente com força suficiente para afundá-lo em suas mentiras.

Depois das férias, o grupo voltou às atividades. Todos pareciam contentes com a reunião. Ele estava bastante preocupado, com medo do que sentiria assim que visse JiYong depois de tanto tempo. Suas preocupações eram corretas, assim que o viu, seu corpo inteiro congelou e ele precisou reunir forças para evitar o deslumbramento que sempre o acometia quando passava muito tempo sem ver o amigo. Aqueles sintomas nunca diminuíam com o tempo, apenas aumentavam. YoungBae estava constantemente se apaixonando por JiYong.

Após se recuperar daquele baque inicial, ele foi atormentado pelo comportamento evasivo do líder do grupo. JiYong atuava como G-Dragon, passando as letras para a seleção deles, dizendo que tinha pronto as partes e como e quem cantaria suas músicas. Aquelas letras sobre sofrimento, solidão e traição. Os outros contribuíram com mais letras. Era como eles costumavam a trabalhar. Em nenhum momento, Jiyong o encarou. Nada. Nem sequer um único olhar. Falava com ele olhando para os papéis, para o lado, para a putaquepariu, mas não o encarava. Então, o homem casado pensou que era o certo, que deveria ser assim, mas fechava os olhos e relembrava a memória do casamento, logo suas auto afirmações ruíam novamente.

Nem sempre Dong YoungBae foi um homem amargurado e perdido. Antes, ele costumava a sorrir com mais facilidade e se entregou a um amor que pensava ser errado. Dois homens, isso estava errado. Mesmo que pensasse constantemente sobre como estava errado, ele não podia negar que era feliz naquela relação. Tudo era confuso quando ele pensava que algo tão errado era tão feliz e certo.

A princípio, eles não conversavam. Ele gostava assim, sem palavras, sem promessas, sem culpa. Um dia, JiYong confessou que estava apaixonado. Depois disso, nunca mais houve silêncio, JiYong falava sempre e YoungBae falou também. Uma vez que sua boca proferiu as palavras, nunca mais ele conseguiu se conter. Queria sempre que o amante soubesse como ele estava se sentindo porque JiYong o enlouquecia de uma maneira muito boa e saudável. Adorava seu estado mental e físico quando estava com ele.

A culpa veio com a pressão feita por sua família.  _Queria netos._  Ele sorria, um pouco tímido, nem havia lhe passado pela cabeça ter filhos. Tanto porque ele e JiYong não poderiam engravidar e isso tornava o pedido da mãe um pouco absurdo - uma vez que ela não toleraria outro sangue que não fosse o seu correndo pelas veias da criança (ou seja, adoção não era uma opção). YoungBae fez de tudo para esconder aquela imensa pressão do amante, entregava-se aos encontros com o mesmo abandono de sempre porque entendia que nos braços de JiYong era o lugar mais seguro do mundo. No entanto, enquanto o tempo passava e ele mergulhava no sentimento profundo, o mundo exterior o comprimia até que ficasse pequeno e sem saída. Ele não poderia falar dessas coisas com JiYong.

Então, a garota surgiu. Exatamente seu tipo, aprovada por seus pais ainda quando era apenas uma ideia na cabeça de YoungBae. A pressão cedeu quando ele tomou a garota como sua namorada. Foi seu pior movimento, pois mesmo que acreditasse que tudo ficaria bem e que ele poderia continuar a ver JiYong, foi que tudo desmoronou. A imposição agora não era apenas sobre ter uma garota a seu lado, era sobre casar, ter família, ser um homem responsável.

Justamente tudo o que ele não era quando estava com JiYong, como se agarravam com sofreguidão, como tinham pressa para estarem juntos, como sua cabeça flutuava sem nenhum pensamento coerente. Tão intenso e poderoso. Seu coração doía quando estava com JiYong e quando não estava com ele, pressionado de forma constante. YoungBae abaixou a cabeça e cedeu.

Enquanto fingia que era feliz, pensou que poderia ser feliz mesmo. Não estar com JiYong era tortura e YoungBae, apesar de sua carismática personalidade, começou a se tornar possessivo e amargo. Não saber onde JiYong estava o enlouquecia, saber que JiYong visitava outros homens o enfurecia. Ao final, nada daria certo num relacionamento tão cheio de problemas.

O casamento veio e com ele, o fracasso de YoungBae de ser feliz. Sua esposa notara, sua mãe notara. A facilidade que mentia para elas o deixava perplexo. Quando foi que aprendeu a mentir tão bem? Parecia que passou a vida inteira mentindo e quando estava com JiYong, ele não conseguia mais manter essa fachada. Quando estava com ele, havia uma libertação de sua natureza dócil, ele podia ter aquilo que queria do jeito que queria. Sempre que pensava nisso, achava que era um monstro, mas sua esposa jamais fizera seu ser vibrar da maneira que JiYong fazia.

De volta as lembranças do reencontro, YoungBae disse a si mesmo que ele poderia suportar tudo, menos que JiYong não o olhasse. O líder, no entanto, não parecia disposto a lhe conceder isso. Estava mais magro e com olhos cansados, o cabelo estava comprido e caia sobre a vista como uma cortina. Em um movimento, que JiYong ergueu a mão para coçar o ombro, YoungBae viu a pele branca marcada por mordidas. O monstro possessivo aflorou dentro dele com uma rapidez que ele não conseguiu conter. Pegou os papéis com força, deu uma última olhada em JiYong e saiu da sala, deixando todos estarrecidos com sua reação.

Foi para o terraço e lá, jogou os papéis para cima e andou de um lado para o outro, esperando que isso o cansasse e que ele conseguisse dominar a vontade que tinha de voltar lá e sacudir JiYong até que o maldito falasse com quem estava dormindo. Depois, sentou-se num dos bancos de madeira e cobriu o rosto, murmurando que tinha que deixar passar. Ele respirou fundo e sentiu o perfume conhecido. Manteve as mãos no rosto, temendo se revelar para o homem que foi buscá-lo.

“Pegue esses papéis e volte para a sala” a voz de JiYong foi firme e fria. YoungBae afastou as mãos devagar e o encarou, furioso. “Eu não vou cantar isso” disse “eu não sou um traidor”. JiYong cruzou os braços e o olhava com tanta frieza que somente enfurecia ainda mais o cantor casado. “Você vai cantar o que eu te mandar cantar. Agora pegue os papéis e volte”. YoungBae ficou de pé e fechou os punhos. “Você escreveu todas essas músicas para mim?” perguntou, com a voz mais suave que conseguiu fazer. O líder não respondeu, apenas desfez a pose com os braços e apontou para os papéis espalhados.

Nada daquela raiva resolveria agora. Os dois sabiam e YoungBae voltou a se sentar, respirando fundo. Mesmo agora, ele queria voar em cima do amigo e fazê-lo jurar que aquele corpo lhe pertencia. Não podia fazer isso e aquela pressão, que ele pensou ter se livrado com o casamento, instalou-se em seu peito novamente. Olhou em outra direção e depois cobriu o rosto novamente. “Você tem três minutos” JiYong disse e YoungBae escutou os passos dele se afastarem.

O restante da reunião foi um inferno. Ele não tornou a se manifestar, apenas suspirava irritado. Os demais do grupo não perguntaram o que havia de errado pois era tão raro que YoungBae se enfurecesse que era melhor deixá-lo em paz e saber depois. 

A semana foi horrível. JiYong deixava o celular em cima da mesa e quando o maldito aparelho tocava e apenas um coração aparecia no visor, YoungBae queria socar a mesa e perguntar quem era aquele cretino que estava ligando numa reunião. Notava o leve rubor que cobria o rosto do líder e ele recusava a ligação. A loucura e o ciúme estavam em seu limite. Assim, ao final da reunião de sexta-feira, com a maior parte das coisas decididas, YoungBae estava no estacionamento, perto do carro de JiYong, esperando. Quando o líder surgiu, ele estava brincando com as chaves do carro e se assustou quando YoungBae saiu de trás da pilastra. “Sua mulher não está te esperando?” Jiyong perguntou, destrancando o carro com o comando do controle. Antes que pudesse abrir a porta, YoungBae bateu a mão com força, impedindo a ação. “Quem é ele?” cuspiu as palavras e JiYong passou a mão no cabelo, para afastá-lo da vista e ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Não me faça perguntar novamente, JiYong… Quem é ele?” YoungBae estava hiperventilando, o perfume e a proximidade do outro homem não o ajudavam a pensar direito. “Você não tem que se incomodar com isso” o líder respondeu, num tom baixo e tentou abrir a porta do carro. Foi encurralado por YoungBae que o encostou contra o carro e deixou que seu corpo pressionasse o do líder. “Não faz isso comigo, JiYong, estou implorando” murmurou na orelha do homem mais velho e suas mãos trêmulas moveram-se para abraçar o corpo magro.

Um breve momento. YoungBae respirou fundo, sentindo que o corpo todo cedia a um impulso mais forte, sua mente já não pensava mais direito, aquele corpo que ele puxava com tanta força contra seu peito o acalmava de maneira poderosa.  “Me deixe ficar só um pouquinho” pediu, com uma voz triste. Sentia JiYong rígido em seus braços e não era da mesma forma como no passado. Se afastou, pedindo desculpas, olhando para o chão. “Ele não é como você” JiYong respondeu, sem olhá-lo, seu rosto estava ainda na direção do carro. “Eu não posso fingir que gosto de mulheres como você” justificou, finalmente se mexendo e abrindo a porta do carro.

Quis perguntar se o estranho o fazia feliz, se o tratava bem, mas não teve coragem. As palavras morreram em sua boca assim que o carro arrancou. YoungBae encostou-se na pilastra e cobriu o rosto. Como é que podia doer tanto? Voltou para sua casa e escutou a falação sem fim da sua esposa, ao menos, o barulho que ela fazia o distraía.

O dia seguinte foi sobre o conceito dos videoclipes. YoungBae não conseguia pensar em nada, ainda mais quando JiYong apareceu e arregaçou as mangas da camisa de linho branco, mostrando os braços marcados por hematomas feitos por dedos. Ele perdeu o compasso da respiração, levantou e disse que faria o que eles decidissem. Refugiou-se no terraço novamente e esperou que o vento forte daquele dia levasse seus pensamentos embora. Nada adiantou.

A noite, o grupo disse que iria jantar, JiYong negou e YoungBae também negou. De vez ir para sua casa e para sua esposa, o cantor casado se meteu no carro e foi até o apartamento de JiYong. Ficou cerca de trinta minutos sentado dentro do carro, ainda pensando se era uma boa ideia, quando não suportou mais, ele entrou no prédio e tocou a campainha do outro homem. JiYong abriu a porta, surpreso, segurando uma taça de vinho, vestido apenas com um roupão aberto e samba-canção branca. “Ele está aqui?” YoungBae perguntou e JiYong negou com a cabeça. Encarou o corpo desnudo e notou todos os hematomas que agora não lhe pareciam mais de sexo e sim de qualquer outra coisa. Sem esperar a dispensa do dono do lugar, YoungBae entrou no apartamento, tirou a taça de vinho das mãos do líder e o tomou nos braços como fazia no passado.

O beijo veio quente, sofrido e despertou uma série de falas sem sentido de ambos os lados. O gosto de JiYong misturado com o vinho caro era delicioso. O corpo de YoungBae vibrava todo, ansioso e em paz ao mesmo tempo. O formidável sentimento que o ligava aquele homem assumiu e ele perdeu o que seria o tempo e espaço durante todo o ato de amor saudoso. Abraçados depois na cama de JiYong, YoungBae acariciava o cabelo preto que ele tanto gostava, enquanto o líder estava deitado em seu peito, bem quietinho.

Aquela paz… YoungBae sentiu falta dela. Não havia nada de errado quando seu corpo estava saciado do amor de JiYong. Não havia as questões de fora, não havia nada. Eram apenas os dois. Por que não podia sempre ser assim? Existia um lugar para eles?

As perguntas sobre as marcas não foram feitas e nenhuma explicação foi dada. Ficaram alheios ao mundo exterior até o amanhecer, procurando o corpo um do outro e murmurando frases românticas. O telefone de YoungBae não parava de tocar, era sua esposa ligando para saber onde ele estava. Cada vez que o toque começava, ele sentia a culpa crescendo dentro dele até que ela o consumisse por inteiro. Afastou-se de JiYong e sentou na cama, as pernas recolhidas em cima da cama. O líder o abraçou e tremia de leve. “Por favor, não vá embora” JiYong murmurou com uma voz bem fraca. “Não existe mesmo uma esperança para nós?”.

A pressão o subjugava até que YoungBae quisesse perder a consciência. O que ele deveria fazer? A resposta não veio dele e sim de JiYong, que segurou seu rosto e o beijou, murmurando que o amava demais para viver daquele jeito. Atraído pela suavidade dos lábios e a habilidade do mais velho de seduzi-lo, YoungBae voltou para a cama e para os braços do amado. Não era uma resposta, era apenas um momento. Ambos sabiam disso.

“Você não quer nadar?” a voz de sua esposa fez com que YoungBae voltasse ao presente. Ele até mesmo se assustou e escutou a risada suave, então, ela espirrou água nele. Rindo, mergulhou e foi atrás dela, brincando de perseguição. Tê-la nos braços não lhe causava nenhum furor, apenas a agradável sensação de ter um corpo feminino junto ao seu. “Oh, não é JiYong-sshi?” ela perguntou, segurando-se nos ombros de YoungBae. Ao ouvir aquele nome, o cantor sentiu seu corpo ficar rígido e virou para saber se era verdade.

Kwon JiYong estava parado a borda da piscina e os encarava com os olhos frios. Não vestiasse como se fosse nadar também, aliás, estava muito elegante e charmoso com o conjunto canela e preto. YoungBae soltou a esposa como se estivesse fazendo algo errado e nadou até o líder. O que ele poderia estar fazendo ali? Será que mudou de ideia? “Eu vim ver como está meu restaurante” JiYong disse como se lesse mentes “e porque eu sabia que estaria aqui” murmurou. Os dois se encaravam e então, YoungBae notou um homem distinto que se aproximou do líder e a forma como ele parou próximo. Homem mais novo, quase um moleque, com roupas certas que era claro ter sido vestido por JiYong. Seus olhos foram do estranho para JiYong. “É ele” disse, acenou para a esposa de YoungBae, virou-se e saiu com o homem.

YoungBae apoiou-se na borda da piscina, vendo os dois homens se afastarem. Sua mente voltou até aquele dia que ele cedeu novamente ao amor proibido. O telefone não parava de tocar e o de JiYong juntou-se a barulheira. O líder tentou manter YoungBae na cama, querendo que o mundo se esquecesse deles, mas não conseguiu. O cantor atendeu o telefone e tranquilizou a esposa. Com os pés no chão, ele lembrou da regra que tudo acabava quando os pés tocavam o chão e um deles abandonasse a cama.

“Eu quero que você vá embora e não apareça mais” JiYong disse, da cama. Em pé, YoungBae o encarou, surpreso. “Eu não sei qual é seu problema, eu teria feito tudo por você… Não importa o quanto eu o ame, você jamais vai retribuir que não seja nesses momentos… Não quero viver de migalhas, não quando eu tinha tudo antes”. O líder estava tremendo e pegou o cigarro que deixava no criado mudo. “Vamos apenas trabalhar juntos, está bem? Vá embora e nunca mais volte”.

“Você não entende… Tem muitas coisas envolvidas” YoungBae murmurou, como se isso pudesse explicar as coisas que ele se recusava a falar. A pressão, a família, a esposa, tudo. Quem ele era com JiYong não podia emergir no dia-a-dia, não saberia lidar com aquele outro YoungBae, não saberia controlá-lo e fazê-lo andar na linha, quando tudo o que queria fazer era gritar pelas ruas como amava o homem que estava sentado na cama com o cigarro entre os dedos trêmulos.

“É, eu não entendo” respondeu e coçou a cabeça “um dia eu vou esquecer você e poderemos ser amigos, eu acho”. JiYong cobriu o rosto com a mão que segurava o cigarro, tão triste que YoungBae ficou paralisado ao ver como isso o machucava muito. “Por favor, vá embora. Eu não quero que veja isso” pediu com uma voz chorosa.

Furioso com a lembrança, YoungBae afastou-se da borda e bateu os braços na água. Parecia uma criança fazendo pirraça. Então, xingou baixinho e saiu da piscina, enrolando-se na toalha e foi na direção oposta de JiYong. Escutou a esposa chamá-lo, mas não deu atenção.

 _Você fez sua escolha, não lembra?_  O que era a escolha se ele estava pressionado? Podia dizer a mãe que amava um homem? Podia dizer ao pai que não teria filhos, somente se os adotasse? Poderia dizer a seus parentes que a família que ele realmente desejava não era a tradicional? Poderia admitir a si mesmo que seria um fracasso na frente da família? Que eles nem o considerariam um homem, um cavalheiro? A humilhação valeria a pena se pudesse ter JiYong todas as noites?

“Eu vou tentar, você deveria fazer o mesmo”. “Putaquepariu, JiYong, como acha que vou fazer isso?”. Era uma mentira dita com tanta propriedade que YoungBae se assustava com sua facilidade. Claro que ele tentaria, já o fazia, e viver numa mentira para agradar os outros lhe parecia uma versão cinza do mundo.

No entanto, o que aconteceria quando ele deixasse de mentir? Respirou fundo e não quis pensar mais nisso. Parecia ser o fim da oportunidade de YoungBae sair daquele poço onde estava, mas ignorou novamente a mão estendida do homem que tentava tirá-lo daquele lugar sombrio e agora a ajuda foi embora. 

Permanentemente. 


End file.
